Love Starts in an Aliens Heart
by shadowfade7
Summary: a new teammate has superboy love struck will they overcome there differences read to find out warning m/m slash multific and my own oc
1. Chapter 1

Love starts in an alien's heart ch.1

___Matt's POV_

They kept making me train and train and train some more they thought I would never be good enough to meet there perfect standards that they held over my head for years like a bar that was in my reach but I could never really grab, only brush with the tips of my fingertips mocking me. I walk out of the training room my muscles feel like someone just poured a vat of hot acid on them from the inside. I take off my shirt and stare myself down in the mirror trying to see any qualities that my parents left me that's the only thing they left me when they died that and there vast fortune.

As I'm staring at myself in my oversized mirror I look at my chest and stomach not very muscular, but toned enough that you can tell I have muscle I look at my face it has a good structure to it some might say handsome and or beautiful, I'm short for my age of 15 and still about 3 inches shorter than anyone I've known to be the same age. I keep staring, I look young some might say just a boy because I'm so small but I eat so much I could give the flash a good run for his money. I smile to myself and inspect my teeth there a good clean white from years of whitening strips and my canines are pretty big almost animalistic like. The only qualities that I like of my body are my snow white eyes there not entirely white just the iris with a black ring around them looking normal at a glance but not after further investigation. And my long hair I put to the side that dangles almost reaching my eyes it's a rich blond color with natural streaks of white in it that matches my eyes perfectly.

I decide to stop staring at myself and jump into the shower. The hot water always calms me when I'm stressed, I could stay in there for hours but I know the league wouldn't like me using up there hot water. So reluctantly I drag myself out and get dressed in black jeans and shoes and a white beanie and V-neck sighing I walk down the halls of the watchtower.

It was superman's idea to have me live up here so that they could keep an eye on me he never trusted me and better yet blames me for my parent's tragic death. I see a shadowy figure creep behind me and I know that when the dark knight stealth is out its never a good thing it usually means bad news or he's going to kill you I wish I was that lucky at that moment. I speak after a couple of seconds thinking, in a monotone voice I say "so what did I do now" he says back "nothing that I know of at the moment, but I need you to pack your leaving" to where I think where would I be going I speak "where are you taking me?" he clears his throat and then says "you're going to be joining the team at the mountain you can finish your training there." I nod and go to my room and break my lamp in doing so they want me to go there what joker gas have they been smoking! I can't go there they don't even know I exist much less will they even be willing to befriend me.

In short I'm furious but I know if I throw a fit that I will either get a death threat from batman or dr. fate will just cast a sleep spell god I hate those. As I finish packing canary asks me if I'm done I zip up my packs and walk past her without a single work making my way to the teleporters. She is behind me staying silent and then wordlessly types in a string of coordinates and I see the bright light of the zeta tube firing up I close my eyes and take a deep calming breath knowing that my life is about to change for the worse it seems at the moment and I walk into the light without ever looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**This is for chupito13**_

_Conner's POV_

Another lonely day at the mountain is how my afternoon began. Usually the green skinned girl is here with the young magician, but they had plans for some shopping around town. It seems that the day will be quiet for the most part. So I walk into the kitchen, to find something even slightly edible to feed my ever growing kryptonian hunger. I find a not totally stale bag of chips and sit down on the couch in front of the wide screen to watch some TV. Once I make myself comfortable I hear a buzzing and that buzzing turns into the zeta beam activating.

I turn around to see Canary and a boy with blonde hair with streaks of white hair and white eyes, with a look of utter annoyance and anger on his face. Canary looks around and then speaks "Conner where is the rest of the team?" I respond by saying "the girls went out shopping." She sighs rubs her head and then puts a hand on the boy, but obviously he hates the touch of the blonde and abruptly smacks the offending hand away. He glares at her and then he says "don't ever touch me, or else ill make sure you will never be able to scream again" in a dark menacing tone. I'm confused as to what I just witnessed, but Canary looks at me and says for both of us to follow her. I get up and follow her down the hall to the therapy room where she lets us in and then closes and double locks the door, only one thought goes through my head at the moment this is gonna suck.

_Matts POV_

I look around the room and see three chairs facing each other. Canary tells me and the muscular boy to sit down; I do as she says, but only for now. As we sit she says "Matt this is Conner he is going to be one of your teammates and Conner this is Matt your new teammate he is going to be living at the mountain with you, Megan, and Zattana." He reaches over his hand to shake mine; I take it considering it was the league that wronged me and not him. His hand is firm and strong, slightly crushing my smaller hand in his grasp. "Hey nice to meet you Matt it will be fun to have another guy on the team." I don't know what to say I was barely ever touched by any other person. His hand is so warm, warm and inviting I just want to sit in his lap and hug him to feel his body heat. But this thought scares me so I pull my hand a back a little too fast. He just looks at me and smiles a beautiful an amazing smile; I avert my eyes from his gaze.

I'm angry at everyone including this Conner boy, for making me like him in a more then a friend way. "Well it looks like you to are getting along better than expected, it's a good thing to because you to will be sharing a room." I'm in shock at what she just said I want to run from this place and never look back, I probably wouldn't get very far but it would be worth a try. I make a death threat with my eyes right towards Canary's position, she just looks back with a blank stare then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Just as I'm about to try and break it I find that the hand belongs to a certain black haired boy. I look at him and he smiles some more and says in his amazing voice. "wow this should be fun to have a roommate it gets kinda lonely here with the girls always gone, but Canary why doesn't he just take one of the spares?" she replies "well Conner that's the thing he has to have a roommate so he doesn't try and run off it just works better that way so that the team doesn't always have to check in on him, and your probably the only one on the team who he couldn't kill in their sleep."

He takes his hand off my shoulder, and then I stare at the floor I have the feeling to cry but I hold it in. The one person who I like now thinks I'm some freak who is going to attempt murder while the others are sleeping. This very boy then speaks to me "hey well as long as I'm not dead by tomorrow morning then I think everything should be fine." He jokes, Canary then leaves and says "have fun you two." As she closes the door Conner then gets up and looks down at me with an outstretched hand. "You coming or do I have to drag you around the mountain." And then I do something that I never thought I'd never do in a million years I look up and then take the hand. **Tbc**


End file.
